San (Antun Sasin)
Odiučih ovi san, ki mi se snjet zgodi, staviti u pjesan: U lugu pri vodi prolitja sedmi dan u istok sunčani, kad dzora gora van diči se i bani prid suncem, a Flora, prislavna lijepa vil, \, 5 prosiplje od zgora ružicu i bosil s nebeske visine, razliko i cvitje, sunašce kad sine u drago prolitje, obujmi mene san u pustoj dubravi, ter legoh kako pjan pod gorom na travi. \, 10 Tuj žamor od ptica i oni slatki glas tihoga slavica, gdje spijeva na svak čas, vrh mene tuj stoje na grani od bora bigliše i poje, gdje svijetla sja dzora, ter jelje i borje velmi se snebiva, \, 15 gora i zagorje gdi slavju odpiva; prolitnji pak hladak u gori zeleni gojaše moj sanak pri vodi studeni. Ter tako ja speći, to t' ide njeka vil, k meni u san noseći u rukah luk i stril. \, 20 Iz gore zelene od njekud doteče, ka zazva tuj mene imenom i reče: „Sasine dragi moj, ustani sad gori, ne leži već takoj, nego - li otvori veselo tve oči, ne boj se, ne predaj, \, 25 put svijetle istoči ter malo pogledaj, jer ćeš ovdi vidit sad mnoštvo viteza, kih slavan glas na svit slove do nebesa, tijeh slavnijeh Rimjana, njekada ki biše gospoda izbrana, ki vas svijet dobiše, \, 30 i ki gospodiše vas istok i zapa Kon vode stan' bliže, ovdi će proći sad. " Kako toj izreče gizdava onaj vil, od mene uteče i sakri obraz bil put gore zelene, a mene ostav \, 35 kon vode studene u pustoj dubravi. Ah, lijepa ti taj vil biše, kako anđel zgar s nebesa, na licu joj ruža ctiše, a sunčana bješe uresa. \, 40 Na glavi joj bješe kruna od prisvijetla čista zlata, i kamenja draga puna, i bisera, kom nije plata. U nje bjehu svjetlje oči, \, 45 negli dzorom svijetla zvizda, ka se bani iz istoči i prid suncem ka se gizda. Na njoj ruho jak snig bili, a oko nje bila vrata \, 50 s biserom se bjehu svili dvije zauze čista zlata. Koja meni tadaj reče: „Nu tuj stani kolak vode dokle mnoštvo tudaj projde \, 55 tej gospode", pak uteče. I otide ka dubravi spijevajući tiho hode, a samoga mene ostavi blizu hladne bistre vode. \, 60 Tuj se počeh obzirati, to t' niz pole mnoštvo ide, kojijeh počeh poznavati, kad ki mene blizu pride; er svakomu okol čela \, 65 upisano bješe slovi ime i slavna svoja djela, i častan glas, kojim slovi. Svaki u rukah paomu nosi, svaki u vijencu od lovorike \, 70 vrhu slavnih svojih kosi za častan glas slave i dike. A za tijem ja: vidjeh prislavnu onuj vil od zlata na kolijeh u ruhu jak snig bil s vijencem lovorike na rusoj nje glavi \, 75 za ures i dike gdje nosi na glavi, a paomu u rukah, gdje stoji ohola. Nje ljepos gledat stah vrh zlatih tih kola, četiri pak konje kako snig gdje vode zlati kar, a oko nje tej slavne gospode \, 80 toliki velik broj, ke nikad pribrojit ne može jezik moj, ni misal moja izrit. Prida svim u taj čas ja vidjeh Čezara, ki Nijemcim slomi vlas i Francu svu shara, da osta jak pusta; a pak mi bi vidit \, 85 slavnoga Augusta, ki peset i šes lit vas saj svijet gospodi, u vrijeme od koga djevica porodi Jesusa slavnoga, ki svijetu da zakon izvrstan i slavan, pak oni Šipijon, Afrikan ki bi zvan, \, 90 koji od Kartadžine sve mire razori, činiv, da pogine i ognem da zgori. Šipijon drugi pak, Azijatik koji, oni hrabren junak, ki istok osvoji, i stavi vas pod vlas gospode od Rima, \, 95 cijeć koga slavan glas vrh inih svih ima. Pak slavni Pompeo, na varku koji bi ubjen, Ptolomeo prava ga pogubi; Cezaru ki glava do malo dni paka prikaza krvavu, da Cezar proplaka. \, 100 Furija Kamila pak vidih među inim, koga moć i sila slobodi slavni Rim od onih Frančeza, kojim vas puk skupi zlata i pjeneza, da Rim grad odkupi Ali im bi toj zaman, er ih takoj plati, \, 105 da se od sto prem jedan na svoj stan ne vrati, za č ih svih pogubi; a pak Regulo moj, oni ki Rim ljubi veće neg' život svoj. Vidih još, za njim pak oholo gdje hodi oni hrabren junak, ki sam Rim slobodi. \, 110 Ali mu zaman bi, er hotje kraljevat, ter niz mir tisnut bi, da slomi taj čas vrat. Pak vidjeh Torkvata, jedinom ki sinu odsiječe od vrata glavu, ter poginu, za drugu nijednu zled, neg ne htje slišati \, 115 očinu zapovijed, životom ter plati. Klaudijo Neron pak, za diku i slavu oni hrabren junak odsiječe kad glavu tužnu Azdrubalu, koju prikazati hotje Anibalu da pleći obrati; \, 120 koju kad sagleda, učini u taj čas strašiva pogleda strahovit svoj obraz. Pak Marka Marčela, slavan glas gdje nosi okol vedra čela i rusih svojih kosi. Među inim vidjeh ja, veselo gdi hodi, \, 125 Tita Flaminija, ki Grke slobodi i stavi u svoju vlas, da budu živjeti, a njegov slavan glas da žive na svijeti. Apija pak za tim dano mi bi vidit, ki Piru ne da Rim očima ni pozrit; \, 130 drugoga Torkvata, Frančeza ki ubi, i gajtan od zlata, kada ga pogubi, sa grla mu dviže, kojim se diči pak, slava mu to biše, hrabreni ti junak. Pak oni, ki stavi desnicu, da zgori \, 135 u živoj žeravi za grijeh, ki satvori, er hoteć kralja ubit, u privarku ubi, za Rim grad slobodit, ter slugu pogubi. Pak oni izbrani Oracijo Kokles, suproć svoj Toskani boj bi hrabren vitez, \, 140 za sobom ki čini oborit mos, a pak vrati se k družini izranjen vas junak; i oni, ki skoči, za dobit slavan glas, ne sažam ni oči na konju u propas, iz ke iđaše smrad toliki po taj put, \, 145 da Rim prislavni grad hotijaše poginut. Pak ki obokoli kralja od Sirije, da ne ima izit dokli tuj misal odkrije, hoće li rimski bit prijatelj, i š njima s Ptolomeom boj bit, s kojim Rim rat ima. \, 150 Tuj Marka Varona, tuj vidjeh onoga dobroga Katona, Katona slavnoga koji se sam ubi, kad začu oni glas, da Rim grad izgubi slobodu svoju i vlas, i da se je Cezar nada svim učinil \, 155 vlaštiti gospodar, i da je Rim posvojil. Drugoga pak Kata vidjeh, tuj gdi stoji, i krunu od zlata da nosit dostoji za zlate, ke reče, riječi, nam nauk dat, da slavan glas steče, ki mu će vik ostat. \, 160 Tuj bješe Marijo i Sila tuj bješe, Bruto i Klodijo (sic) ki Cezara ubiše, ali pak platiše životom svaki toj, ki se namjeriše na smrti njegovoj. Pak vidih Mecija među inim u broju, \, 165 a pak Virdžinija, ki ubi kćer svoju pridragu i milu, koju mu zgrabiše t — deset pod silu, pak glavom platiše. Markanton, ki ljubi kraljicu od Nila, s ke život izgubi i časna svoja dila; \, 170 cijeć koje ljubavi užežen gorko tač život svoj postavi i prsi na nag mač. Tuj Marko Lepido, tuj bješe slavni on Marko ki je sazido Agripa Panteon. Pak mnoštvo bez broja dano mi bi vidit, \, 175 kijeh pamet moja ne može pribrojit. Prida svim naprida ja vidjeh onoga slavnoga Davida, Davida svetoga, visine nebeske uz liru gdi poje, i pjesni anđelske među inim tuj stoje; \, 180 pak oni, koji bi višnjemu drag toli vladaocu od nebi, da mu se umoli, da obraz s obrazom š njime progovori strahovitijem glasom na Sionskoj (sic) toj gori, i komu na kami upisan zakon da \, 185 svojijemi rakami, da Božji puk vlada; i oni, ki sveza samo jednom riječi sunce sred nebesa i put mu zapriječi, da ne ima naprijed it, nego da bude stât, dokoli pridobit on bude i satrt \, 190 onej Kaoanee, a poslije za tim pak onej Amoree hrabreni taj junak. Alesandro, koji najposlije vidjeh kad vas istok osvoji, mogaše i zapad; ali mu smrt prijeka tuj život prikrati, \, 195 ke je moć velika, nije se š njom rvati. Tuj se već probudih, i pusti mene san, ter pođoh na pospih veselo na moj stan. Izvor Stari pisci hrvatski, Jugoslavenska akademija znanosti i umjetnosti, knjiga XVI, Djela Petra Zoranića, Antuna Sasina, Savka Gučetića Bendeviševića, str.153-157, Zagreb, 1888